Over a New Leaf
by johannagayson
Summary: Johanna decides to do something drastic and it brings her and her girlfriend, Katniss, closer together than ever.  Pretty much a one shot


As the water pours over her, Johanna shakes and cries. This is her first time attempting this alone, and Katniss doesn't have a clue that she's doing it. She pretended to be asleep when Katniss got up so that she could try to finally shower by herself. Ever since they moved in together, Katniss always helped her to avoid a panic attack. Her love had this magnificent way of calming her down whenever the water would trigger a flashback.

Johanna, as much as she loved having Katniss shower with her, needed to prove to herself that she is stronger than this. Katniss is probably downstairs eating breakfast, so she can't hear the water running. Johanna lathers her hair with shampoo and takes a washcloth to her body. Tears continue to pour down her face as every muscle in her body tenses. She clenches her fist around the washcloth tightly to fight back. She will get through this. She will do it for herself, for Katniss, and for their possible future children.

She begins to think of the happiest thoughts possible, mainly Katniss' smile, to block out the rest of the shower. It seems to work, because she notices herself turning off the water and she is completely rinsed off.

Her breaths are heavy, and her heart is pounding right out of her chest, but Johanna's tear-stained face lightens with a soft smile when she sees herself in the mirror. "I have to tell her…" she whispers to herself.

She doesn't grab a towel; her excitement overflows her so much that she runs out into the rest of the house completely naked. Of course, Johanna is quite used to being naked, regardless of whether or not the windows are open.

Her trembling legs can hardly make it down the stairs, but she finally makes it into the kitchen. Katniss has the newspaper in front of her face, and doesn't notice Johanna step in.

"Ahem. Good morning." Johanna says proudly.

"Oh, good morning sleepyhead. How did you slee-" Katniss lowers the newspaper to find Johanna standing completely naked in their kitchen, soaking wet. She seems unable to form a single word, and she just stares.

"I- I did it baby." Johanna begins to cry again, but now with a glowing smile on her face.

Katniss finally snaps out of her shock before she gets up, knocking the chair over, and runs over to Johanna. They embrace and Katniss buries her face in her love's neck.

"I am so fucking proud of you Johanna." Katniss says as she begins to cry as well.

They stand for a few moments in silence. They hold each other as tight as possible, crying and lightly kissing the other's neck. Neither of them wants to let go, this is too important. Johanna has been waiting for this moment for a very long time, so she decides to take full advantage of it.

"You are my world, you know that?" Johanna murmurs quietly.

"Am I?" Katniss asks with a sly grin.

"Yes, I think you need to understand that what you have done for me these past couple of years mean more to me than anything in the world. Now I think it's time for a change. I've been calling you mine for a while now, and-"

"Johanna, what are you saying? This is supposed to be a good day, and you sound like you are leaving me or something." Katniss pulls away with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Oh, no. No, Katniss. What I'm saying is…" Johanna drags a chair and uses it to reach a very tall shelf, and grabs a small box. As she walks back to Katniss, she continues "I'm saying that there is something not right here."

Katniss is now even more puzzled than before. "What isn't right?"

Johanna kneels before Katniss and opens the box, exposing a beautiful yet simple ring. "It's not right that you aren't officially mine yet. So, how about we change that, my dear? Will you marry me?"

Time freezes in Johanna's mind. She's asked Katniss to marry her before, but she was rejected. Katniss was unsure of marriage because of Johanna's issues. Ever since that horrible day, Johanna promised herself that once she overcame her fears entirely on her own, she would pop the question again. Her legs shake as she tries not to fall over from her kneeling position.

Katniss' eyes begin to flood with tears. She doesn't speak. She just stands there for a moment and looks Johanna in the eye before she bends down and kisses her. "There is nothing more that I want, than to be your bride." She chokes out into Johanna's lips.

With that, Johanna's legs give way, causing them both to fall onto the floor. They wrap their limbs around each other and begin to kiss passionately. Johanna grabs Katniss hand, finds the ring, and slides it in place. "Perfect fit." She whispers.

When they finally are able to get up from the cold, hard floor, Johanna tugs at Katniss' sleeve. "You're wearing to many clothes, ma'am, while I have nothing on. How am I supposed to thank you properly for saying yes?" All Johanna wants to do in this moment is to be with Katniss. She wants to make her future wife feel immaculate, like she deserves to feel.

Katniss kisses Johanna lightly on the forehead and begins to walk away. "Well, come on then. I think it's also time you show me how _brave_ you are."

Johanna takes a moment to realize that Katniss means she wants a shower. For the first time since before the rebellion ended, Johanna wants one too.


End file.
